


先知的造物

by Cheerful_af



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: 先知總是孤獨。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> ※哨兵！Hank x 嚮導！Connor，不喜勿入。  
> ※棄權聲明：QD擁有角色，我只擁有ooc。  
> ※對於原作而言，我的角色有許多立場上的不同，也無絕對的正反派。特別提醒，Amanda在此篇故事是確實存在的人，而且依然活著，掌控了模控生命，是Kamski的導師。我也替她增加了許多自己猜測的個性和動機。換言之，Amanda絕對是ooc的，這點我必須致歉。  
> ※這是我去年底的文，當時發在lofter，但怕被查就刪了，想說開個AO3再繼續更，沒想到一拖拖到現在。原本想放棄掉這篇文，但回頭看了一下發現沒想像中可怕啊於是就不要臉地發了。我花了很多時間搞設定的，最好都給我喜歡這個狗屎（繼續不要臉）。

　　「你們忘了嗎？」男人將一頭黑髮梳得極為整齊，搭配臉上那不可一世的神情，任何人都不會將其描述為「和藹可親」；褒義為「至高無上」。若你將他脫口而出的話聽得仔細了，男人必然更加不討喜。  
　　「他們可是嚮導。」當然，這也能使部分人歡呼。

/

　　美利堅合眾國，一個極具軍事實力的國家，不爭的事實。一路走過二次世界大戰、美蘇冷戰、與中國的貿易戰等等，或許大家會說他們最強勁的武器非核武莫屬，但若這話落到了美國佬耳裡，他們會用一杯店裡最差勁的啤酒將你打發你。若你是生面孔，他們會潑在你臉上作為茶餘飯後的笑話一則。  
　　「跟他媽的塑膠敢死隊比起來，那簡直太落伍了。」剛服過兵役的會這麼說。  
　　「世界末日以後，唯一會存在且有用的不是核武。」自稱高知識分子卻來混酒吧的青年會這麼說。  
　　「你知道CyberLife嗎？」操弄著智慧型手機的四眼田雞會這麼說。

　　「我他媽才不管。」豪邁地灌著刷鍋水般的啤酒，卻差點嘔吐的Hank Anderson會這麼說。  
　　他來自底特律，聽爵士樂，討厭流行曲風，他說那種濫俗的和弦會讓他的耳朵發痛。  
　　或許是有道理的，畢竟他們永生籠罩在白噪音之下，能接受咆嘯爵士的已經少之又少，Hank說不定算是其中耳朵長繭的人了。  
　　自從覺醒以來，他從來就沒喜歡過自己的身分。何況是在底特律塔調查部裡工作，大家勸他留下，但他明白，那些苦口婆心；那些關注；那些墓前的鮮花，都只是過往的榮耀正在施捨當下的他。  
　　但他依然沒有那個膽子離開。大家說他在調查組破案無數，英勇無畏；對於這樣的指控，他只能說後者尤其是個玩笑。

/

　　“我即將發表的，是世界科技的先驅。近年來，我們的科技早已進步到了能夠解決許多自從人類存在以來就共生著的困擾。不僅僅是替體力有限的人類代勞，到了今天，甚至能解決一直以來屬於自然現象的哨兵嚮導比例失衡，簡稱S.G.R.U.。”螢幕上的人語調算不上高昂，但能夠引起興趣，這有效避免了俗套化的發表會；某種與生俱來的能力。Hank想。  
　　舞台下的人們開始長達兩個世紀的鼓掌，電視機裡臺上人的從容和電視機外中年哨兵的不耐煩形成劇烈對比，後者啜飲了些許波本，已加冰塊稀釋。他不太喜歡深夜喝波本，因為那給他不好的預感，比如會有人破門，喊“Here’s Johnny”。但今天他閒得無事，從精神圖景中叫出了他的聖伯納犬來陪伴自己──一個可悲的獨居老人。  
　　“我們打造出幾個系列的全新仿生人機種，暫且能稱它們為嚮導仿生人（Guide Android），但目前仍處試用期，無法被購買。他們能夠完美地勝任嚮導工作，包含經精神層面剖析，透過同模型便相同的精神嚮導執行任務，以及最重要的──”他懂得取悅觀眾，一面賣著關子，一面指引著簡報來到下一頁。「肉體結合」四個大字跳了出來。  
　　“連肉體結合也做得到。不需要擔心人類嚮導會有的結合熱問題，他們能夠自主或被動地隱藏程式中的結合熱程序，安全無虞。這項科技的進步毫無疑問將成為嚮導數量過少的解藥。”掌聲和突破秩序的尖叫、歡呼聲隨著他語畢而從人群中發出，他拋出微笑，等待媒體的疑問。  
　　而Hank腦中唯一浮現的詞，就是Fuck。  
　　他今早才被Jeffrey──底特律塔的領袖給要求，說他必須找一個嚮導，甚至還像個紅娘一樣替他從聖所裡四處挑選適合的嚮導（當然這以失敗收場）。媽的，簡直搶媒介人的工作嘛。

　　“那麼，Kamski先生，”一名面容姣好的女記者率先發言了，但鏡頭沒有因為她動人的五官多留幾秒，這令Hank嘖舌，“請問您一開始提到的壞消息是什麼呢？”  
　　「Sumo！替我把電視關了。」成年聖伯納犬乖巧地上前。

　　“我將辭退在Cyber……”關機鍵壓下。

/

　　“你得找一個嚮導了。Hank，不是我愛說你……”  
　　操他怎麼能夢到這個？  
　　“你的功績實在堪憂。當然了，你知道更糟的是什麼嗎？”他一面說著，一面丟下那幾張印著Hank近年與往年功績差距的資料。  
　　“是他媽的什麼？”他看到夢裡的他回應，就跟今早一模一樣。這真是糟透了，有什麼能比親眼看著蠢事再發生一次還更糟呢？  
　　“你的健康，Hank。你需要嚮導，我知道聖所今年有許多漂亮女孩，若你覺得男孩對現在的你而言更靠譜，也不成問題，今年的男嚮導不少。”  
　　“我不需要別的嚮導，我只需要白藥片。”  
　　“你還是得過生活！Hank！”Jeffrey喊著他的名，卻僅能無奈地看著他離去的背影。  
　　隔天醒來，他倒是不記得自己究竟夢到了什麼。

/

　　星期六上午7：30，有人敲他的門。  
　　起初他是驚嚇的，畢竟昨晚才喝過一點波本。但他很快地鎮定了下來，應該說，才徹底醒了過來。誰讓敲門聲那麼吵呢，他恨透自己的感官了。  
　　究竟是哪個混仗在他媽的7：30敲自己的門？答案就要揭曉了。

　　「您好，Lieutenant Anderson，我是CyberLife派來的嚮導仿生人，我叫做Connor。」  
　　他的操蛋人生現在才開始。

/

　　7：33　底特律市中心　Hank的公寓  
　　「滾吧小毛球，我不需要嚮導。」他惡狠狠地瞪了擅自踏進他家門的仿生人一眼。而被瞪視著的那方很快地掃視著屋內環境。有一排木椅子、它們的前方是一張較木椅稍高些的桌子、角落有電腦桌與年久失修的電腦、鞋櫃、算是高挑素雅的酒櫃（貼滿反仿生人標語讓它不那麼素雅）、四張駝色矮凳。  
　　「顯然，您不喜歡仿生人。」他說著，「但若這能使您脫離苦海……」  
　　「閉嘴，還有不要觀察這裡，小心我扭斷你的脖子。」聞言，嗆辣的信息素竄出。但這對仿生人毫不造成影響，頂多使他額角的LED燈運轉至黃色幾秒。  
　　「你他媽為什麼還不滾？」他看著依舊站在原地的仿生人。  
　　「您能扭斷我的脖子。以我的性能，是無法阻止您的。但明天早上，甚至更早便會有一樣的RK800模型前來您的住處。所以我的建議是……」  
　　「去你媽的狗屁建議，我說、我不需要、塑膠垃圾、來當我的嚮導。」他一把掐住了對方的頸子，大量如烈酒的信息素湧出，論誰都會被嗆得皺起鼻子，唯獨仿生人同樣自在，「滾開，我不管你是哪個單位來的，現在離開我的視野。」  
　　「我明白了。」聞言，Hank放下神情無辜的仿生人。他快步離開了這個客廳，甚至規矩地把門帶上，Hank總算能得到片刻安穩。

-TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　7:41　底特律市中心　Hank的公寓  
　　「Jeffrey，我他媽惹到你了嗎？你幹嘛總是衝著我來？」仿生人離開了。Hank在他炎熱的客廳裡（他才不打算在上午七點多開冷氣，天知道為何那麼熱）赤腳來回踱步，五分鐘思考，一分鐘猶豫，他終究打了通抱怨電話。  
　　否則他還能責怪於誰呢。  
　　“Hank，我知道你很火大，但這不是我的指令。”他試圖反駁。  
　　「……那他媽是誰的？」他真正想說的是共犯也是罪人，默許也是同意。但經過幾秒思考，在開口時他已將這番挖苦吞了回去。  
　　“你知道CyberLife吧？他們的CEO親自在辭職前來到塔裡，希望我們的單身哨兵能夠試用他們的嚮導仿生人，並且給出反饋。”  
　　「為什麼是我？嗯？」  
　　“Hank，我的老Hank……承認自己需要幫助吧，他媽的。”  
　　「我說過……」話筒另一端的Jeffrey將Hank與自己的對話權消去，只留下Hank將整個家用電話重摔在地面的可怖噪音，以及Jeffrey無奈的長嘆。

/

　　11:31　底特律市中心　拉斐特街上  
　　Hank為平復心情，又睡了一覺。醒來後經一番掙扎，才決定來到街上買點吃的，即使他什麼也吃不下。他原先住在相對而言較偏僻的區域，而不是這樣的市中心。直到Jeffrey替他在拉斐特街上找到了不錯的公寓後，他才下定決心搬來，一方面離底特律塔比較近些；一方面他的生活也多一些樂趣。窮鄉僻壤實在太無聊，這很快地加重了他的精神問題。若談到一個沒有嚮導的哨兵過於獨來獨往是多麼危險，他自然是明白的。他早就想結束了，要不是塔裡一致的挽留，他也不會為了精神狀況之類的狗屁搬離原住址，這花了他一筆錢。  
　　但也正因太繁華，這個地方的車輛老是把他吵得難以休息，夜晚也不曾停歇。拉斐特街上有賭場，大型購物中心，成堆的酒吧和夜總會……你知道吧，從沒有一刻安靜。  
　　他外帶了一些Pizza，口味不特別，只有起司和牛肉。他認為一個了不起的哨兵從來不會了五感的敏銳而屈服，他要享受生活。因此Mute們口中的美食，大約在一年的習慣期以後，也成了他口中的美食。他的五感變得能屈能伸，例如他喜愛咆嘯爵士，卻痛恨稍微出現在生活中的汽車噪音。

　　也痛恨現在出現在他門前的仿生人，雖然與此無關。  
　　「您好，Lieutenant Anderson，」他安分地站在Hank窄小的家門前，「與上次見面的距離相隔約四小時，相信您正要用午餐。今天是假期，飯後有無計畫呢？」並分析了一眼Hank手中的購物袋。  
　　內容物除了盒裝Pizza，還有一罐未拆封過的、藥局能買到的劣質白藥片。  
　　「……滾開，媽的塑膠。」  
　　「恕難從命，Lieutenant。」他在對方如利刃的眼神下謹慎地挑選著用詞。  
　　「為了我們雙方好，我認為我們應該撐過一個月的試用期，並且我是警用型，不會在您的工作上添麻煩，而是給予幫助。」他將用詞變得更加人性化，期望Hank給出正面回覆。  
　　「你想說你也有任務在身，是吧？」年長者推開那個永遠年輕的嚮導，接著進門，「我告訴你，問題在於我不想使用你，我不想看到你，你的出現只讓我需要更多白藥片。」他一面放下紙盒一面指責道；門外的仿生人隨即走了進來。  
　　「您應該考慮……！」他被推至那幾張矮凳上。  
　　「不考慮，現在滾出去吧，我要吃飯了。」  
　　他起身，不說任何話，僅是從主人背後悄悄地走進了臥房。Hank也沒多瞧他一眼，默默地拆開紙盒上的包裝準備享用午餐。  
　　走進臥房後，他開始掃描環境。略小的雙人床、一台電視機、衣櫃（相對的幾塊磁磚上有陳年家具移動過的痕跡）、床頭櫃（裡頭有數罐底特律塔核發的強效白藥片和幾乎過期的安全套）、原先裝著波本威士忌的空酒瓶（標準瓶）、殘留酒精的玻璃杯、聖伯納犬狗毛、吸塵器、沒仔細打掃過的地毯。  
　　他理所當然地替Hank吸起了地板，意料之外的是Hank沒有前來抗議。和程式計算不相同的結果反而令他擔心；在房間完成地板清潔之後，Connor將它關機並走出臥房。

　　接著映入他仿生虹膜的光景，是趴睡在木桌上的Hank。  
　　「Lieutenant......Lieutenant！聽得到我嗎！」他自然地表達出緊張，即使只是程序中的0和1。  
　　「閉嘴小子，我當然他媽的聽得到。」哨兵擁有最強而敏銳的五感，若他聽不見，那八成耳朵已經損壞了。Hank因為仿生嚮導的高聲調而捂起了耳朵，蹙著眉看他。  
　　「您忘了嗎？我是您的嚮導仿生人，可以進行肉體結合。」  
　　「我他媽沒忘。」  
　　「那您為何還使用白藥片？」Connor向他走近一步，察覺桌面上的物品很不對勁。  
　　那是威士忌空瓶。750ml，美國人的標準瓶。他望向一旁沒有被上鎖的酒櫃，立刻明白了事情是如何發生的。  
　　「您更不該將白藥片與威士忌一同……」  
　　「人總有一天要死的，Connor。」這是他首次叫他的名，不是小子、不是塑膠。

　　「但是這不是您的死期，Lieutenant。」他說道，一面朝他走近，「請您記得一件事：若您死了，我的下場是陪葬。」  
　　　Hank蹙眉望向他，被凝視著的人默默地上前，將空酒瓶收進垃圾袋。  
「希望接下來的一個月內，您能稍微為我考慮。」

 

/

　　Hank喝了很多，像許久以前他的成年日那樣酩酊大醉。

/

　　10：04　郊外  
　　他踱步於原地，很難不發火。  
　　距離首次與Connor見面已經是兩天前的事，而這48小時內，他幾乎一直與這個塑膠人相處在一起。  
　　他時常強硬地要他待機，最好永遠不要醒來；不要讓他再聽見一次那個噁心的合成人聲。但這在Connor的程式裡不被允許。  
　　他竟然還能選擇性地執行命令，就像現在。Fucking Android，他咋舌。

　　「我他媽叫你待在車上！你有聽懂嗎？」他自認態度已較48小時前要好得多，否則他會大吼，吼到他自己的耳朵都發疼。  
　　「有的，Lieutenant。但我不應該這麼做，我建議您應該讓我一同參……」  
　　「去你的建議。」他朝屋內走去。  
　　「聽著，如果你不能好好地當一個機器，至少給我少添點麻煩。」厚重昂貴的鐵門被推開，場景像極了恐怖片（好在自然光仍亮著）。  
　　「Got it.」  
　　Hank無視了機械搭擋發出的聲音，直視四周的一切。那條成年聖伯納犬Sumo在他們步入此處前半小時早已向Hank回報過：這是發生於一小時前的兇殺案，被宅邸裡定時來清潔的婦人發現才得以報案。  
　　有死者一名，以及一臺處停機狀態的仿生人。型號較Connor稍舊一階，但依然是非常新穎的技術。價格十分不親民的（唯一已對外販售的）嚮導仿生人。能夠付出如此高昂的費用，只為一名嚮導──Hank認為事情的始末已經浮現一半，死者或許根本不是為了嚮導；一個性愛機器才是他的目的。  
　　「這個嚮導仿生人能做到肉體結合，精神結合的部分較為脆弱，但也以此維持軟體穩定。」在他們進門後，一名警員直盯筆記本對著他們報告。  
　　「沒有其餘功能，穩定性最高，因此先行發售。而死者名叫Richard Walker，他的富有在底特律算是小有名氣，卻從沒見過他捐贈任何金錢或物資，甚至不給予經濟困難的親戚一點幫助，這一帶都叫他守財奴Richard，或類似的貶意詞。」  
　　「我明白了。」他壓根沒有看向對他們說話的警員，僅是持續在屋內查看。  
　　Connor望向似乎沒有目標的Hank，選擇獨自調查。映入他仿生虹膜的是血跡四濺，兩具屍體相當靠近，幾乎是疊在了一塊，血漿染成紫紅。不知什麼事物使他的顯示燈跳至鮮黃。  
　　「Connor，發現了什麼嗎？」Hank朝他靠近後將警帽摘下，像在對死者表達敬意。被點到名的仿生人看向後來者，有些無語。  
　　「沒有什麼，只是對這個……」  
　　「死去的姿態很奇怪對吧？這個被槍殺的老Richard甚至是闔眼的。」Hank將那頂警帽摺了又摺，像在把玩什麼塑膠玩具。  
　　「無庸置疑是一場謀殺。」Connor分析著未有指紋的槍枝，才下結論。  
　　「的確。」Hank終於將它戴回了花白的頭頂，「但我們不知道為何他闔著眼。」才說道。

　　「若這是仿生人受命令所為，不大可能會替這名人類……」  
　　「異常仿生人，Lieutenant。」他解釋道，五官有些抽搐，「這是非常新的名詞。他們難以被偵測，外表與正常仿生人無異。若拆除Led顯示燈，甚至與人類無異。」他指著自己額角的藍色燈光。  
　　「異常？你是指像禁入墳場那種的？」他打趣地笑了笑，一面看著似乎思索著什麼的Connor，首次調戲了這名仿生人。  
　　「我認為不是的，他們不是被邪靈附體而是擁有自我意識；這個自我意識只是程式錯誤給人的錯覺……」  
　　「噢，閉嘴吧。」他捏了捏眉心，「所以你的意思是，他們自己想要這麼做的？」  
　　「可以這麼說。」經過一番計算，他決定替對方精簡自己的用詞。  
　　「操……」Hank嘆了口氣。  
　　「咱們出去呼吸點新鮮空氣吧，我覺得這裡差不多了，畢竟我們有點來晚了。」他心情複雜地催促著Connor離開，然而後者不明用意。

-TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

　　這場採訪以不愉快收場。  
　　「人口爆炸的時代。」女士優雅地啜了口咖啡，記者和顏悅色地等待著她的偉大的回覆。  
　　「說實在的，我們沒有和平的解藥。」  
　　「……您是什麼意思？」他仍舊維持著一張笑臉，正收看著的Kamski事後形容這個經典表情為「看見七十多歲的Paul McCartney仍在開演唱會」會有的表情；已經微笑了三分鐘卻無法阻止笑意。  
　　「若能除掉腐敗的部分，其餘人就能好好待在世上了不是嗎？」  
　　Kamski看著逐漸離開鏡頭與鎂光燈的導師，與蘭姆酒和癲狂的笑度過一晚。

　　翌日他也反覆地問著自己，那長達三分鐘的笑聲裡扼殺了多少淚水。

/

　　13：01　底特律市中心　底特律塔調查部  
　　底特律塔調查部的打架鬧事？再正常不過。  
　　Hank Anderson知道自己在做什麼；知道這很不理智；知道這又是個讓人看他笑話的機會；知道這種戲碼毫無意義，但他即使連午餐都沒吃，也不打算放過眼前只留了一點鬍渣的男人。

　　底特律塔──美利堅實力排名前三的塔。人們難以界定它的專門功能，因它擁有三個部門，分別為調查部、軍事部和情報部，而Hank很討厭情報部的賤人，他們老喜歡插手調查部的業務，頻率大概只高過FBI那些老是叨擾底特律塔的婊子（若提高一個層次來看）。先不論那些離他幾萬公里遠的事兒，眼前的鬍渣男勇奪令Hank痛恨的事物……第二名，仿生人稍贏過他。  
　　 但若這是他的結論，現在的自己為何不是坐在辦公桌前調查昨日守財奴Richard的案子？為何要揪著那混帳的領子發飆？討厭仿生塑膠難道不是他們唯一的共識？  
　　「夠了。」  
　　他還真沒信過那麼弔詭的事，什麼「意識到時自己已經動作了」、「手自己動了」、「脫口就罵了」。這都只是媽的藉口，人當然能控制情緒不是嗎？  
　　「離我的嚮導二十公尺遠，Reed，永遠。」  
　　「你認一個破塑膠為你的嚮導？」名為Gavin Reed的哨兵大笑。Connor的顯示燈運轉至鮮黃，他方才承受了一名哨兵的攻擊，靠在一旁桌邊；沒有任何生物組件受損，但已是足夠的威嚇。  
　　「干你屁事。」他揪住襯衫的手攥得更緊，「你敢再動他，下場就是他媽的吃拳頭。」深邃的一對藍瞪視著對方，Connor此時才起身。  
　　「操他媽的Anderson，你們難道打過炮了嗎？」

　　Gavin下一秒便吃痛地低吼出聲。換言之，Hank出手了。  
　　「操！操你的！」他擦拭著嘴角出的血，「媽的Anderson，連你也愛上塑膠混帳了？」  
　　「我他媽沒有，我只是看著你這種行為不爽。」  
　　「唬爛。」他吐了口夾雜鮮血的唾液，指控Anderson。

　　可怕的是他媽的他也不知道自己是否鬼扯了，反正他的說法也不算是在扯謊。

/

　　「Lieutenant，您該看看這份報告。」Connor在陽台找到了他，就像平常那樣拿著一份資料向他走去，Hank也一如往常地發火；即使在Gavin被同事架走以後──塔裡的鬥毆事件差不多就是這麼頻繁。  
　　「我跟你說第五次了，我不爽調查這個案子。」他轉過身，指著對方的鼻子。  
　　「我對什麼他媽的異常仿生人沒興趣，不要再讓我說第六次。」接著放下手。  
　　「但這是您的份內工作。如果您不協助完成，我將被……」「知道了，混蛋。」他對這樣的警告嗤之以鼻，卻也明白這種後果不是沒有發生的可能。  
　　「所以呢？什麼報告？」於是他回過頭問。  
　　「根據我對那臺停機的仿生人做的型號調查，它並非最為穩定的機種。」他指著列印在白紙上的數據。  
　　「您看，我採集了一些數據。它極低的市佔率裡……」「麻煩說英文。」他不耐煩地咋舌。  
　　「簡單的說，同型號的嚮導仿生人不斷地異常，其他不在底特律塔管轄範圍的案件越來越多。」他接著說，「這是一個失敗的型號。」  
　　「失敗？」Hank冷笑了一聲。  
　　「我倒覺得挺好，至少我們調查的那臺機器成了為民除害的角色。」他一面說著，一面回想死者Richard疑似逃稅的紀錄。  
　　「這種低級的逃稅手法，說實在還真不會有人去查。這就算了，他的家暴前科早就令他罄竹難書。」他一面說著，一面點了根菸。  
　　「Lieutenant，」「幹嘛？」  
　　「您考慮戒菸嗎？」他的態度顯然婉轉了不少，Hank不是沒有察覺。  
　　「沒考慮。」  
　　「我……認為您有結束自己生命的傾向，這正確嗎？」  
　　「如果你再不閉上那張塑膠破嘴，我就從這裡跳下去。」這有效使該死的安卓靜了下來，Hank總算找到了制伏它的方法。  
　　「但……」Hank像在反駁自己似的，「是，如果能現在死，我就現在死。我他媽恨不得早點死。」接著以食指跨著中指刁菸。  
　　「為了什麼？」  
　　Hank Anderson原先以為自己能立刻說出理由，但他沒有。他思考了很久，唯一不會感到不耐煩的也只有機器了。  
　　「……爽。」  
　　他有說出理由嗎？當然沒有。

/

　　01：53　底特律市中心　Hank的公寓

　　「去──他媽的──」他吼著，摔了酒瓶。或許他沒想過這樣能吵醒待機中的仿生人，他的音量早就達到警告範圍。  
　　他也不會想那麼多，都他媽的醉成爛泥了。

　　自他們見面後已經過了十天，Connor始終無法得知對方為何執意自殺，他試圖找出一點解釋，但Hank總是不留下什麼線索，防他如防賊。  
　　「Lieutenant？」他脫離待機狀態，走向已經熟悉的臥室（雖然在第一眼就被劃進他的資料庫中）。  
　　他分析到空氣中的血腥，來源為Hank的左手掌心。酒瓶碎片割傷了他。  
　　「您還好嗎？」他大步向前，待在床邊。Hank倒在床舖上，碎片扎得他發出低鳴，Connor只顧替他處理傷口。  
　　「Christ……」「抱歉，這會有點疼，但若不立刻處理會造成感染。」他簡單地說明，快速包扎。  
　　接著，他瞥見床上的幾罐白藥片。性能極高，若過度服用會造成精神錯亂或死亡。他知道Hank擁有這個，在第一天遇見他時就知道，但他居然沒設想到Hank會用這個來自殺。Hank服用的量還不足以達到上述的功效，但他搭配了威士忌，令喉嚨有灼燒般的疼痛，何況對一個哨兵而言，這更是極大的痛苦。  
　　「你幹嘛哭？仿生人會哭的？」  
　　他的回應是低頭吻他。  
　　威士忌味道的唇瓣吮著對方的冰冷，Connor也探出舌來汲取所有的酒香，即使對他而言只是數據。今晚他哭了，沒有人教導他該怎麼哭泣，但仿生淚水就是如此自然地、彷彿嬰兒啼哭地從他的頰上滾落。沒有溫度，但Hank會說有。  
　　「以後，你再也不需要藥片了，再也不需要，Hank。」  
　　No more,no more pills.  
　　今晚他呢喃些什麼？就這樣罷了。  
　　「讓我成為你的，Hank。」到了意猶未盡的吻終於告一段落，他說。

/

　　編號RK800-51，激活性愛組件。  
　　「你……」「Hank，就是不要再自己一個人了……」口條伶俐的仿生人也有些結巴，他不知道這種情況下該說些什麼，沒有一套適合的社交程序。社交程序在Hank身上並不適用，他很早就體認到了。  
　　「那你別哭了。」他伸出手指來擦拭對方頰上的濕熱。  
　　「Lieutenant，跟嚮導仿生人結合是沒有負擔的……」他總算找到一句話來說服對方，即使沒什麼幫助。  
　　「好了，老天啊，收起那套廣告詞。」他說，「以後別再叫我Lieutenant。」接著又一個吻。  
　　這次僅是淡淡地接觸，不同上次那樣瘋狂。  
　　「你知道嗎，我很樂意有一個嚮導。」他笑了笑。  
　　Connor不把它當成醉話。  
　　「我也愛你，Hank。」  
　　他褪去自己的襯衫，白皙的、彷彿從未接觸過陽光和髒汙的仿生皮膚層露了出來，Hank有些驚訝地望向那塊對他而言的新大陸。接著是延綿不止的吻，威士忌的香氣再度給仿生人傳遞全新的數據，香醇、危險，他有些搞不清這究竟是來自對方的唇齒，或是哨兵特有的信息素。或許是因為醉意，Hank的動作粗暴而遲鈍，他只是盡情地搜括對方新生兒般口腔內的一切。類人的仿生唾液已經無法令他訝異，此刻，他覺得自己正在和人類做愛；他叫Connor，不請自來的年輕小子，很快地入住他的生活。不感到羞恥，只想和他相愛，擁有彼此，保護彼此，相輔相成。這場交歡不止是情欲的展露，他們的心靈著實渴望著彼此，好似從對方身上才能夠獲取氧氣。  
　　吻很快地變得濕潤。唾液像是在描繪Connor的唇瓣，順著線條滑落，但無人在乎。他的舌迎合著對方的，只是交纏，口腔徹底地被軟肉填滿。略嫌淫靡的水聲在毫無光線的房間內迴盪著；Connor承認它，感受它，顯示燈為此運轉至鮮黃。  
　　Hank在自己幾乎要缺氧時才結束這個吻。他將對方一把抱起，左手的傷口被重量擠得令他吃痛。Connor被放上敞開著的大衣櫃；年長者的步伐明顯地不大穩。  
　　他太醉了。  
　　「Hank？」他的雙眼都矇在衣物裡頭，顯然不明白用意。  
　　「你不懂，這是情趣。」他一面抬著對方的大腿，「這樣、才進得深。」將一雙腿架上自己的肩。  
　　年長者將手指探入對方已經略微濕潤的穴口，仿生體液裹上他的食指，這證明了還能容納更多。  
　　他在對方的呻吟中又放入一根，甬道稍微縮緊了些。Connor將整個腦袋埋進襯衫堆之中，期望Hank別看見自己的表情。他知道自己的臉色已經擬人地泛著嫣紅，甚至他的腰部也難以克制地想迎合對方的手指，只是該死的手指，他想。  
　　接著衣櫃可預見地發出了老舊的喀喀聲，年輕的嚮導開始不受控制了，結合熱正在一點一滴地影響他。  
　　「Hank……還要、再、嗚……」他不知所措地跟著兩根手指的抽插而律動，腰部帶動著下盤時上時下，甬道緊裹著Hank的長繭的指，豐潤的臀部蹭著他仍在挺在褲檔裡的性器，液體隔著布料傳遞溫度給哨兵。  
　　他太醉了。  
　　他笨拙地褪去自己的短褲，以及棉質內褲，硬挺的性器瞬間彈了出來，抵在對方的大腿根。他磨蹭了數次都沒能成功，直到Connor伸手，握著他的較手指粗大許多的性器，領導到正確的地方。  
　　Anderson接著沒有說任何話，他只是低吼著，順從欲望地挺動著下身。他看不見對方的樣子，但它能瞄見鮮紅色的光芒自衣物中竄出，在一片黑暗中，更加顯眼。  
　　「Hank……Hank、好棒……」他扭動著腰，韻律完美地與Hank的挺動重合，交合處不斷地有液體被擠出，緩緩流下，髒了Hank幾件乾淨的衣物。  
　　他們都明白結合熱正影響著意識，然而Connor並不打算關閉它。  
　　Connor從未有過高潮，這樣即將到來的空白令他有些不知所措，卻又興奮。  
　　在Hank在他體內斯磨後，他們幾乎一起達到高潮。Hank緩緩離開他體內，Connor只記得自己毫無掩飾地尖叫了。這令他在Hank的一支事後菸中別過頭，遮掩自己再度泛紅的頰。  
　　可惜他連耳根也紅得透頂。

 

/

　　6：56　底特律市中心　Hank的公寓  
　　「……若您不介意。」Hank聽到這幾個單詞時，才將近七點。他像一個標準的老年人，起得不能更早，雖說宿醉引起的頭痛才是逼迫他起床的主因。但當他從床上坐起，卻發現仿生嚮導較他更早一步，無疑令他喪失某種成就感。  
　　「介意什麼？」Hank搔了搔頭，原先就打結的髮絲變得更加雜亂無章。就跟他對昨晚的記憶一樣亂，但他能大略地想起一些片段。  
　　「替您做早餐，Lieutenant。」  
　　「……隨便你吧。」他正式離開床舖，Connor正好整裝完畢，走向廚房。  
　　「嘿，Connor！」打斷了仿生人的動作。  
　　「是？」  
　　「我得為昨晚的事道歉。」  
　　「不，」他走回原處，「那很棒，謝謝你。」  
　　「為了什麼？」他詫異地蹙眉。  
　　「謝謝您信任我。」

/

　　他沒想過這頓早餐會是這個樣子。  
　　「你知道的……」他灌著一整瓶開水，醒腦似地甩了甩頭。他們坐在餐桌上，像一個美好家庭日的開始。  
　　「我太糟了，這不值得。」當然不可能是什麼美好家庭日。房裡的碎酒瓶、衣櫃裡的髒衣服都還沒處理。他們更像是某種糜爛的伴侶，何況據Hank所言，或許他們根本算不上伴侶。  
　　他不需要嚮導。  
　　「不，Lieutenant。」他將視線從徹底煎焦的荷包蛋上移開。  
　　「我不知道。我不知道您糟在哪裡。」Connor知道自己的Led燈閃過了幾次鮮黃，格外刺目。  
　　「熬夜。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「抽煙。」  
　　「小事。」  
　　「酗酒。」  
　　「能戒。」  
　　「個性。」  
　　「Lieutenant，正因如此你才需要……」  
　　「狗屁，不要叫我『Lieutenant』。」  
　　「是的，Hank，我現在輸入稱謂。」他的顯示燈再度於鮮黃停留，「我認為你該談談自己的事，Hank。」輸入完成。  
　　「好吧，行。」

　　一場檢討大會，在Hank再度表明自己不需要嚮導之後。當然，不是他不需要，而是他並不認為自己能給對方相當的回報。即使他只是機器。  
　　前幾天他也是這麼想的啊，反正他只是機器；他呢，也沒什麼操蛋損失。

　　「我……討厭仿生人。」  
　　「顯然沒那麼討厭。」  
　　「聽著，這不是一場他媽的辯論大賽，閉嘴，聽我說！」  
　　「是，Hank。」

　　「Cole。」他整理著情緒。  
　　「他是我的兒子，死於一場車禍。」Hank沒再與Connor對上視線。  
　　「我們送他到醫院，值班的醫生他媽的嗑藥，只好讓仿生人接手。結果……他沒能撐過來。」他苦笑。  
　　Connor沒有接話。  
　　「隨後我的妻子，我的嚮導，她沒有你精明，但她會做菜……」他說到這裡，才終於看向對方，「她自殺了，說她好想念Cole。」而仿生人額角的Led燈閃過一抹黃。  
　　「我在想，為什麼我不加入他們呢？」他呢喃。  
　　「我的家人，我的一切都在那裡，Connor。他們都離開我了，你能明白嗎？離開了，永遠看不見了。」  
　　「我只想牽她的手，擁抱我們的寶貝。」  
　　「Hank……我知道這對你而言不容易。」年輕的嚮導開口。  
　　「我也沒有資格這麼說，但你必須學會向前看。」他握住對方長繭的掌，而後者沒有反抗。對Hank而言，握住他雙手的，是精細的作品，像一尊雕像；是冰冷的塑膠，終究非人；是先知的造物，生來填補哨兵們可悲衰老的內心。他看過所謂的受惠列表，都是像他一樣的老哨兵，數量極少，舉國上下也只有三個。畢竟沒有幾個人能熬過失去一個嚮導，更不可能讓它再重演一次。  
　　一個月後，應該說不到一個月後，他也會離開。他的心臟是否會再撕裂一次，全看這場對話會將他們帶向何處了。  
　　「我想告訴你一件事。」他緊攥著。  
　　「昨晚，我擁有了自主意識。」

　　「……自主意識？」  
　　他聞言點了點頭。

　　「如果你還記得，我得知你的狀況後，開始模仿人類哭泣的行為，但當時沒有人命令我這麼做。由於你醉了，哭泣也不在社交程序的建議範圍內……」  
　　「說英文。」  
　　「我的意思是……我喜歡你，Hank，我的確在乎你、擔心你、想照顧你。」  
　　  
　　Holy Deviant.他倒吸了一口氣。

　　「關於你的事，我非常……遺憾。」他挑選著用詞。  
　　「但如果你願意，我們能一起走過難關。Hank，我願意照顧你，直到我們化為塵土。」  
　　「你不化為塵土，Connor。」他笑了笑，「你的機體不會腐敗。」  
　　「Hank，請認真地回答我，好嗎？」  
　　「……你會離開，對嗎？試用期以後。」  
　　「我相信這是能夠討論的。」  
　  
　「……你真的不會離開我嗎？」

　　“……Daddy，你真的不會離開我嗎？”

　　「不會，永遠不會。」

　　“不會，”

　　木製桌面逐漸被水滴染成深色。

　　“Daddy永遠不會離開你。”

　　他是個老哨兵，是個曾經笨拙的大兵。時光讓他經歷戰爭，經歷生與死；曾沉浸於愛中，曾撕心裂肺試圖飲彈；曾讓他與妻小坐在金黃的午後飲一壺咖啡做為安心的信號，曾讓他在墓前送上美麗而絕望的信仰。而後他不再信仰，墓前不再有鮮花。  
　　現在，他遇見這個人，今天是認識他的第十一天。他破碎一地的心臟已經被修復了十一天。  
　　他曾告訴自己，有些東西再也不能被修復。

　　他知道。Connor只是在說一些不會令他擔心的話，這並非一個承諾，就跟當年目送Cole進急診室的他一樣。

　　如果結局和他想的一樣，那麼修復這顆心的人可能要大失所望了。這肯定會毀於一旦。  
　　他卻前所未有地安心，就像進入昏迷狀態以前的Cole，天真的令人發笑。

-TBC.


End file.
